


Business Meeting

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [19]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the General Manager, it was Kagami's job to do the businees meeting. But the client he was facing now was the most difficult client he'd ever encountered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling errors.

Kagami gritted his teeth. He was already sitting in this café for two hours, and he hadn’t achieved anything yet. This was the hardest business meeting he ever had, and it stressed him out. If not because the client was hot as fuck, he would just threw the table to his face and walked away.

Kagami massaged his temple. “Hear me out, Aomine,” he said. Aomine was just looking at him, crossing his feet and his arms, looking back at him with an amused expression. It seriously thorn Kagami, between wanting to kiss him or punch him. “If you really want to cooperate with us, you must know that you can’t make a deal with another distributor.”

Hearing Kagami’s words, Aomine blinked very slowly. The motion was really delicate it made Kagami’s heart skip a beat.

“Kagami, you are the one who needs to hear me out,” Aomine responded. He leaned in closer to the table. “Our terms are short and simple. You must acknowledge that my company greatly expands sales potential throughout Asia.  We will sign exclusively with you if you agree to use us exclusively, as we are the only company with the highest standards in this continent.”

Kagami suppressed his stress groan. “I know, Aomine. We want to work together with you. But as a supplier, we _can not_ work exclusively for you. It’s there in the law.”

Aomine smirked. He leaned back to his chair while sipping his coffee. “Kagami, as a supplier, you need a distributor who can deliver your stuff in any places. Right now, you don’t have that service. But I’m the only one who can help you here.”

Kagami exhaled deeply. Aomine was right of course. That was the reason why Kagami and Aomine discussed about their cooperation in the first place. Kagami needed a distributor, and Aomine needed a supplier. But Aomine was literally asking him to work against government law. What should he did so Aomine could understand that?

“Kagami,” Aomine said again. His blue eyes looked directly at him. “You want me exclusively for you, I want you to be exclusive for me too, baby. That simple.”

Kagami’s mouth went dry at that sentence. The way Aomine said it was beyond sexy despite the pet name. And Kagami was weak. Very weak.

Kagami sighed. “I’ll see what I can do about that,” he said in the end. “I’ll call you later this week to update you about the progress?”

Aomine grinned. “Nice.”

Kagami didn’t say anything again. He just kept massaging his temple. He felt Aomine stood up from his chair, and then he felt a warm hand on his neck.

“I’ll be home before dinner, Taiga. Wait me up, okay?” Aomine said as he kissed the top of Kagami’s head and then walked away.

Kagami smiled and sighed weakly for the umpteenth time. Having your husband as your business client too was hard, but Aomine was sure to make it extra hard for Kagami. Not that he really mind though.

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on a true story of my own business meeting. My boss as Aomine. And the sentence, “You want me exclusively for you, I want you to be exclusive for me too, baby. That simple," is his actual words. I just quoted that.


End file.
